rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Out of Mind (Episode)
Episode 12 of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 aired on August 27th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Tex (Voice Only) Project Freelancer *Carolina *York (Flashback) *North Dakota (Flashback) *Wyoming (Flashback) *Maine (Flashback) *South Dakota (Flashback) *Four Seven Niner (Flashback) *Leonard Church (Flashback) *Counselor (Flashback) *Unidentified Blue Soldier (Flashback) *Delta (Voice Only) *Omega (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *C.T. (Flashback) Other *Epsilon-Delta Plot At the site of York's death, Carolina finds his old lighter, prompting her to sadly apologize to him. When Epsilon accidentally reveals himself, Carolina reveals that she does not trust him nor the Reds and Blues, due to the fact that her fellow Freelancer teammates lied and kept dark secrets, despite her strong bond with them. However, Epsilon is unfazed by her attempts at frightening him and merely retreats back into her Mongoose. At Sandtrap, Grif complains about his insomnia and continually stuffs food into his mouth, thanks to his nervous habit. Tucker expresses his confusion as to how Grif was able to find potato chips in the desert. Sarge tells everyone to calm down as Epsilon told them to stay together, though Grif points out that Caboose has disappeared. Outside the temple, Washington overlooks the desert as Caboose makes a poor attempt to sneak up on him. Wash tells him that Caboose is not spying correctly and Caboose replies that he believes he can trust Wash to keep it a secret, since they are friends. He then walks off, leaving Wash to ponder about his statement. Back at the fortress, Epsilon suddenly acts as Epsilon-Delta to play York's old journal entries. Carolina listens to them as York's first several entries expresses his feelings for Carolina, and the entries end with York unenthusiastically reporting that Tex is still missing with Omega, implying that it was around this time that Carolina faked her death. Carolina asks Epsilon why he showed her the entries, and he explains that he, like her, knows what it's like to chase ghosts. He also gains her trust when he reveals that he has a large amount of information concerning the Director, and they decide to go back to the desert to regroup with the others. Epsilon explains his distaste with being a Mongoose, though Carolina paraphrases Tucker by saying he could say he picked her up, much to the A.I.'s disgust. Arriving back at Sandtrap, Carolina tells the others that they need to get back to Outpost 17-B to look over the ship that crashed there, much to everyone's surprise. Transcript Cut to a beach. A portion of audio from Out of Mind is heard in the backround. Tex: (voice over) Okay, I'll take the lead. Give me fifteen seconds then follow. Sync? York: (voice over) '''Sync. ''Cut to the holographic lock in Out of Mind. '' '''Delta: (voice over) Fire detected. Cover recommended. Tex: (voice over) Damnit! Jam! Cover, cover, cover! A battle rifle is heard firing with a scream following. Cut to the fortress in Out of Mind. '' '''Tex: (voice over)' York, are you okay?! How bad is it D? Delta: (voice over) York will not survive. Cut to a blast mark in a corner of the fortress then to Carolina. Carolina: I'm sorry York. ABANDONED ISLAND FORTRESS. PRESENT DAY. Carolina: Sorry I didn't listen. I just...I don't understand. Why her? Why Tex? Epsilon's A.I form appears on Carolina's Mongoose which is not far behind her. Epsilon: Tex? Carolina turns around and notices Epsilon. Carolina: You. Epsilon: Ah, shit. Carolina walks over to Epsilon. Carolina: Let me guess: You wanted some information. Epsilon: Carolina I don't- Carolina: -have a clue do you? You and your friends just think I'm some blood thirsty merc with a bad attitude. But you know what? You're wrong. I'm much worse. Epsilon: Look, you go and round up everyone I know just to bring me back, and then you keep us all in the dark? What the hell did you think was going to happen Carolina? Of course no one trusts you! Carolina: Well I don't trust them Epsilon. I don't trust anyone anymore. Epsilon: Oh, why not? Because having friends would ruin the whole 'psychotic loner bitch' thing you got going on? Cause that would be a real shame. Carolina: It's because I had a team once. Flashbacks begin to appear of all of the Freelancers during events from Season 9. Carolina: 'A team with the best training, the best equipment, and despite everything that they had that made them the best, they still lied, and stole, and tore each other to pieces. So you tell me; How the hell am I supposed to trust a rag-tag team of idiots, when I couldn't even trust the people that we're close to me? ''Epsilon looks away for a brief moment and vanishes '''Carolina: Thats what I thought. Cut to black. Grif's voice is heard. Grif : '''I never thought I'd say this; but I can't go to sleep. ''ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRENENT DAY.'' '''Simmons: Yes, we know! You've been shoveling food into your mouth for an hour! Tucker runs up behind Grif. Tucker: Yeah, what's up with that? Grif: '''It's a nervous habit okay? '''Tucker: '''No, where the fuck does someone find potato chips in the middle of the desert? '''Sarge: Ah, quit your complaining. Carolina is probably miles away by now. The only thing we've got to worry about are sand fleas...and that other trained operative on patrol outside. Tucker: Wow. You have a way with words that just immediately makes me want to kill myself. Sarge: Look, It's like your little fairy friend said. Tucker: '''I thought Donut was your friend? '''Simmons: He means Church. Sarge: All we gotta do is stick together, and everything will be just fine. Grif: Well somebody probably shoudl've told Caboose that, cause he's gone. Cut to a lighter on the floor with the Club Errera symbol on it. Epsilon appears on the Mongoose again, albeit very distorted. Epsilon: C-C-Carolina? Carolina: I'm done talking to you. Epsilon: Carolina, I think I found something you might want to s-see. Carolina: 'Really? What might that be? ''Delta appears in Epsilon's place. '''Epsilon-Delta: A memory. Carolina: Delta?! Epsilon-Delta: We must be brief. Epsilon is struggling to remember. Carolina: Remember what? Epsilon-Delta vanishes Carolina: 'Delta? Delta, please don't- ''A holographic representation of York appears. A memory of Delta can also be heard speaking with holographic York off screen. '''Holo-York: Good evening, beautiful people. It's a lovely Monday night and I'm here with another adrenaline pumping journal entry, courtesy of our good friend, Delta. Carolina: It can't be. Delta: York, please, documentation is an important part- Holo-York: Yea, yeah. Jimminy Christmas forgive me for trying to lighten the mood. So today, I intercepted some interesting messages from our good friends over at Project Freelancer. It sounds like someone is causing them a bit of trouble. Old news, I know. Old news. But here's the interesting part- D, give me a drum roll please. Delta: I would prefer not to. Holo-York: They say she, she as in a lady. Not Wyoming. Not Maine. But a former female freelancer has suddenly popped up on the PFL radar. And if you know me, then you know my money's on the gal in the greenish-blue-seafoam-green-turquoise- whatever it is- armor. Well at least, if I had any money. Holo-York vanishes Carolina: Wait! Holo-York reappears again with a different entry. Holo-York: Still no ID on our female trouble maker. But given what I know about South's last location, fairly certian the oods are in my favor. Delta: Again, I must point out that from a statistical standpoint, the odds of Agent Carolina- Holo-York: -In other news, hurricane Delta continues to rain on my parade. Holo York vanishes and reappears again Holo-York: '''So when I finally see her again, I think I've narrowed my lines down to two options, okay? Here they are: One, hey there Carolina, if I said I liked your armor, would you hold it against me? Or two- '''Delta: York, please focus. Holo-York: What? Pickup lines are important. Did I ever tell you about how we met? See, I was out one night with my buddies... They abandoned me at some ridiculous nightclub, I think it was called Errera. Carolina: Errera. Holo-York: So I'm just sitting there at the bar bored out of my skull, and I'm flicking this lighter off and on. Then from out of nowhere, she walks up and grabs the lighter, right out of my hands, and she goes... Holo-York vanishes breifly, then reappears Holo-York: Agent Foxtrot 12, journal entry 0424. Intercepted another transmission from command today. They have confirmed that Agent Texas continues to evade their response teams. She still does possess the Omega AI. Nothing more to report. Delta: York. Holo-York: You know, D. I bet if I had opened up with a pickup line, I would've never seen her again. Delta: Why is that? Holo-York: Because she probably would've busted my other eye. Delta: What would you have told her, York? Holo-York: I would've told her... That I understand why she did what she did. I just wish she hadn't... I wish she could've learned to let things go. I guess I should too. Holo York vanishes for the final time; ending the journal. Carolina: Why did you show me that? Epsilon: Because- I know what it's like to spend your life chasing ghosts. Cut to Washington staring into the sunset. Caboose: '''Sneaking, sneaking, sneaking, sneaking. '''Washington: Hello Caboose. Caboose: '''Hello Agent Washington. '''Washington: Caboose, you know you're supposed to be in the temple with the rest of your squad? Caboose: '''Ummm, yes. Ummm well, ummm, but see ummm, I am spying on you. '''Washington: '''And why are you spying on me Caboose? '''Caboose: '''Well since everyone is kind of scared of you and Carolina, we figured we should try to get as much information on you guys as possible. So um, where do you see yourself in the next 5-10 years? '''Washinton: '''Caboose, you do realize that when you spy on someone, no one's actually supposed to know you are spying on them. '''Caboose: '''I know, I just figured that you wouldn't tell anyone. '''Washinton: '''Wait, what makes you think that? '''Caboose: Oh, you know Agent Washington. I'm pretty sure that we could trust you. I mean, we are friends. Caboose walks away. Washington stares back into the sunset. Washington: 'Friends. ''Cut back to fortress. Carolina is crouched in front of Epsilon. 'Carolina: '''I don't understand... These are more than memories. '''Epsilon: '''His journal entries were part of the data that Wash recovered and they stored them in his personal file. Which just so happens to be one of many folders that yours truly picked up the last time I visited a Freelancer facility. Not bad for a rag tag idiot, if I do say so myself. Feel free to start begging for my forgiveness whenever you feel like it, Carolina. '''Carolina: '''Not happening. ''Carolina stands up. 'Epsilon: '''What, seriously? '''Carolina: '''But, I will ''thank you. '''Epsilon: Yeah, well, I'm pretty great. Carolina: Church, the Director is still out there somewhere. And I need to find him. Not just for what he did to me. But for what he did to York, to Wash, to Maine, the twin- to all of them. Carolina turns around to face Epsilon. Carolina: '''And for what he did to you, Church. I guess I forgot, that, in a way, you were there along side us too. '''Epsilon: '''You know, the more memories I sift through, the more that sounds like a pretty damn good plan. '''Carolina: '''Find anything that can help us out? '''Epsilon: Yeah, it's a lot of stuff to remember at once, but I might be able to pull up some of the Director's logs if you gave me some time. Carolina: Well, you'll have plenty of time on our ride back. Epsilon: 'Yeah, well about that- hey is there anyway we could get back to the others that doesn't involve me carrying you? '''Carolina: '''Haha, ''wow Church. I didn't know an AI unit could get so, easily embarassed. Tell you what, just tell your friends that you "picked" me up. How does that sound? '''Epsilon: Remind me to never let you talk to Tucker again. Cut to Sandtrap. Carolina returns riding on her mongoose between the Reds and Blues. Carolina: '''Alright people, pack it up. We're moving. '''Grif: '''Where to now? '''Carolina: There is an old ship that crashed into a Freelancer outpost a few years back. Washington: Outpost 17-B? Simmons: You mean we're going back to Valhalla? Sarge: Back to our own base? Epsilon: That's right assholes! You're finally going home! And you're taking us with you! Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 10 that does not feature any original CGI sequences. However, flashbacks from Season 9 do appear. *It is revealed in this epsiode that York and Carolina met each other before Project Freelancer. This episode also greatly displays the fact that York and Carolina both had feelings for one another. *The music at the beginning of the episode is a mixture between the opening themes of Out of Mind and Recovery One. *The club York states he and Carolina met at, Club Errera , is a nightclub featured in a level of Halo: Reach. The symbol for the nightclub can be seen on York's lighter. *Caboose disappearing from the temple is a referrence to Called Up. *This is the third time Epsilon has appeared as Epsilon-Delta. *York's attempt at saying Carolina's armor color is a reference to the previous episode, where Tucker tries to come up with a reason for Carolina to talk to him instead of Epsilon. One of his reasons was, "We both have the same color armor." Video S10E12 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes